Valkyrie Season 5
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: This is a contenuation from Season 4. This FanFiction is still incomplete, so will be doing major updates.
1. Episode One: The Aftermath of Season 4

Valkyrie Season 5!

_Hello! I just finished watching Valkyrie, and thought I'd make a fanfiction out of it! That's my hobby anyway! I've done this in the __**next episode/ opening/ending songs **__style, just like in the anime! Only, no pictures. Now then, onto the story, shall we?_

_"The door that leads deep into your hart_

_Which no one had ever touched_

_Knock, knock, now it's open_

_There is no way I could find out_

_Your honest feelings_

_I will now change the colour of the sky_

_With a surprise kiss_

_The fast heartbeat under your shirt_

_Was undeniable_

_No matter how many times I fall in love_

_I'm always trembling in the beginning_

_"See you tomorrow!"_

_I watched your hand waving for a long time_

_You're the reason for both_

_This happiness and these tears_

_Now I know how lonely I can be_

_On those days when I can't see you_

_Let these moments and feeling connect..._

_It will become a part of us_

_I walk on in the direction I set my hart on"_

Valkyrie looked long and hard at Kazuto. _Oh, If only I could tell him how I really feel... _Valkyrie thought, instinctively putting her hand over her chest. Kazuto looked at her. "Val, what's wrong? You would tell me if anything bad ever happened, wouldn't you?" Kazuto looked deep into her eyes. "Kazuto, I have something to say" Valkyrie pronounced, looking at him. "For a long time now, I've... I've loved you, Kazuto!" This time, Kazuto knew that it wasn't a _because we have a shared soul _kind of I love you. This time, he knew it came from her hart. "And... I love you, Valkyrie" Kazuto said. Their faces grew closer, and then, it happened. They kissed, the one moment that their hearts were truly aligned. Kazuto held her for moments, not wanting to let go. In the end, Valkyrie separated because she could feel little 'Valkyrie' tugging at her dress. "Kazuto belongs to me! Get your own!" Little Valkyrie said, holding her head up high. "What! But, you're me! How can he only be yours if, your me? This makes no sense!" Valkyrie said, looking at Kazuto. "I'm sorry, Kazuto.

No, don't worry about it." Kazuto said. Valkyrie couldn't believe the man she was marrying. He ate all her rotten food, showed her how to do the laundry and the best places to go shopping. She felt like she was the luckiest person in the world. Little Valkyrie, however, didn't feel the same way. Ever since she had gone big, she had stolen her Kazuto away from her. _Yes, stolen _Val thought. "Listen, me. You knew that one day, this would happen, that I would marry Kazuto, not you. Only, you would marry him because you're me" This seemed to delight Little Valkyrie. "Yay! Val's is going to get married! Yay!" Little Valkyrie ran circles around Kazuto and big Valkyrie. That was when Kazuto turned his head and looked behind himself. Everyone was standing there, their faces in total disbelief. "You- you kissed!" everyone said, even Mehm and Inarba. Akina's face went bright red; all the princesses looked more than shocked, they looked jealous. Rika just shook her head. "Please wait for that, Ok Kazuto?" Rika said, her face also bright red. Kazuto and Valkyrie just looked at each other. Hydra walked up to Kazuto and gave him a high-5. "Nice work, brother!" she said jumping up. Mrs. Sanada was in tears, not for the first time since she had come to live with the Tokinos. Kazuto backed up, into Valkyrie, who tripped over little Valkyrie, who grabbed hold of Kazuto's arm, who then got pulled underneath the princess. Only, were he landed was the bad thing. Now, not a single person, not even spot or mar could hold back a blush. Kazuto had landed benath Valkyrie, sure. But his head landed between her boobs. When Valkyrie saw Kazuto, she jumped off him like a cat. "I-m so sorr-sorry!" Valkyrie spluttered. Kazuto couldn't even stand up on his own. That was when she heard something come out of his mouth. "Crushed... beneath... the... melons... anime... only" was all Kazuto could mutter before passing out. Val had understood what he had said. Her face was redder than anyone else's there. "What did you like Mhmp!" Hydra said, Akina putting her hand over hydras mouth. "That is not the sort of thing you should be saying" Akina said, whispering into Hydras ear. Hydra just nodded. Akina moved her hand. This time, Rika stepped forwards. "Imperial law number 773! A princess should never say anything vulgar, and should never think anything like it either! Now then, begone sinner!" She said, moving her hand in a horizontal cut like motion. Hydra fell to the floor, her eyes wide. Rika looked at Inarba. Inarba smiled and gave Rika a high 5. She was still getting used to summoning the book and couldn't always summon the power to send people to hell. She tried it on Inarba, once. That failed, backfired and she got sent to hell instead. Inarba couldn't stop laughing. When they all looked to find Kazuto or Val, they had ran. "I'll go this way! You lot, go that way!" Akina said, running. She had Mrs. Sanada on her side, along with the entire cat girl maid squad.

Valkyrie still held Kazuto's hand. They had been running for a while. In the end, Val stopped, and gave Kazuto a chance to catch up on lost breath. "The reason I did this, Kazuto" Valkyrie began "Is because I didn't want anyone to hear this. Kazuto, I love you. More than I love anything else, and I would like you to marry me as soon as possible!" She said, her chest swaying as she hopped on the spot. "Sure thing, Val." Kazuto looked her in the eye and said it. That made Valkyrie believe. They kissed again, this time for allot longer. When they parted, Kazuto walked to the window. "when do you want it, Val?

I, would like it, now, if that is possible." Kazuto reached into his pocket. He pulled out a velvet case, with diamonds all around the side. He got on one knee. "Valkyrie, would you marry me?" Valkyrie burst into tears. "Yes" She said. They kissed again. Then they walked back, to tell everyone. Valkyrie was already waring her ring, Kazuto doing the same. They reached the hall, and everyone was waiting. "Don't tell me!" Rika said. "You couldn't wait! Ugh! Such a perverted brother I have!" She said, holding her head in shame. "What! We did nothing of the sort!" Kazuto said in defence. "Oh really? Then, what's this!" she said. "She pulled out a sheet of paper. "Kendo training club, dunko chan belt?" Rika looked at the paper. "No! It had a picture on it before! Of you and Valkyrie I took from your room! I couldn't believe it when I saw that picture!" Kazuto blushed. "What was it, Rika?" Akina said. Rika leaned it closer, and whispered. "Oh my god! Kazuto, you will pay for that!" Akina said, pulling 4 sheets of paper, each with a different symbol on it. "What have I done this time!

You had a _naked _Picture of Valkyrie in your room!" Everybody gasped. "What! When did you ever get that idea! I don't have a camera, to start!" Akina stopped. "That's a good point." Valkyrie Ghost just smiled. _My trick worked. You have a camera now, phantom lover. _At that moment, a camera appeared around Kazuto's neck. Valkyrie snatched it off him. "So what if it has a nude picture of me on there! I mean, really, my body _is _magnificent" She said. She started going through all of the pictures, gasping at each one, her face going even redder each time. In the end, she just gave the camera back to Kazuto. "Next time, just ask and I'll give you those shots without me being asleep." Kazuto blushed again. "I'm telling you, I never took them!" This time, everyone laughed. "Isn't he cute when he's angry?" Akina said to Hydra, who was only just recovering from her 'punishment'. "Yeah, whatever" Kazuto threw the camera at the floor, grabbed a high powered anything can happen rifle and shot the dam thing into space. It still wasn't destroyed. "Oh, good one darling!" Valkyrie said, flying out the window. She grabbed the camera and split it 2. Everybody started asking Kazuto questions. "What! Darling! What happened, Kazuto?

I think it is pretty self explanatory." Kazuto held the ring up high so everyone could see it. Even Mehm gasped at the sight of it. It was beautiful; it had blue and green diamonds all around the rim, and in the centre it said _Valkyrie and Kazuto Forever_. Kazuto walked back to his room, only to see Valkyrie lying on his bed, in only her undergarments! "I'll come back later" He said. "No, wait! If we are going to get married, not only will you see me like this allot, but we will have to share a bed, right?" Kazuto sighed. She was right. He walked back into the room, grabbing a bottle of sake to drown out the sadness. _Sake does me wounders! _He thought. Then Val grabbed it and gulped most of it down. When she was finished, they both grabbed another bottle. Then another. Soon, it became a contest on who could drink the most. Kazuto had never seen Valkyrie like this before. After the contest, Kazuto and Valkyrie fell onto the bed. "I'm not feeling to good" Kazuto said. Val gave him a very naughty look. "How about I try and fix that the good old fashioned way?" Val said, crawling next to Kazuto. He blacked out after that. Or at least, he thought he had blacked out.

Akina walked to Kazuto's room. She wanted to get them up in time for breakfast, and didn't want them to be late. She knocked on the door. No reply. So she walked in. She quickly walked out. Valkyrie was on the bed nude, and Kazuto was also on the bed, rapped in only a few bed sheets. Akira then knocked on the door as loud as she could. She only opened the door a bit, but then she saw it. All the sake bottles lying on the floor. _At least 20, if not more! _She thought. She never knew Kazuto could drink so much. She didn't think for a second that it could have been Val, because she always acted so ladylike. She walked over to Kazuto and left him a note. _Came to get you up for breakfast, but you look wasted. Will be in the main hall eating._

_Akin_a. She walked out, leaving the pair alone.

Kazuto opened his eyes. He felt worse than hell. He looked at Valkyrie, and almost screamed. He remembered the whole sake drinking bit. Val looked at him. "Oh, thanks so much for last night!" Val said, sitting up. Kazuto moved his hand, to find a sheet of paper. On it was a message from Akina. He read it, and then gave it To Valkyrie who was already dressed. She read it as well. "I hope, love, that you're not going to breakfast looking like that!" Kazuto looked down, and screamed. He never wanted Val seeing that, not here at least. "You don't remember last night, do you?

Nope. What happened?

I'm not saying. If you can't remember, then that's fine. But, it wasn't something to take lightly. Anyway, we both enjoyed it." That's when Kazuto got the hint. "We didn't do _that _did we?

Yep, we did." Little Val spoke this time. "No, he did _that thing with _me, _adult _Val! Not young Val, he might get in trouble for child abuse.

Are you serious! We actually did _it_?" Adult Valkyrie just nodded. Kazuto got dressed into his denim jacket and jeans. "Anyway, let's keep last night to ourselves, ok?" Kazuto said. "Sure" Adult and younger Valkyrie said. Holding hands, Kazuto and Valkyrie walked outside, to eat. Little Valkyrie walked into big Valkyrie, and then the souls were re joined again.

Mrs. Sanada screamed higher and louder than ever before. "Why! Princess, why?" Valkyrie didn't want Mrs. Sanada knowing about what had happened. "I can't say. Kazuto asked me to keep it a secret, and that's what I'm doing.

Oh, so it was with Kazuto! That's fine then!" Mrs. Sanada just continued to bathe with Valkyrie, and they talked about what they had both done the first time they had done _it_. Mrs. Sanada gasped. "You did that!" She said. "Mrs. Sanada, please don't tell anybody about this, ok?

You have my word on it, princess!"

Akina was growing impatient. _Where is Kazuto when I want to talk to him? _She thought. Then she saw Kazuto and Val holding hands, coming from the direction of the bath. _They are married now, right? They can do whatever they want!_ Akira couldn't believe it. She was growing jealous of the young couple. "Hey, Kazuto! Breakfast is almost over! Hurry up!" She said. She turned around and walked away. Valkyrie and Kazuto both walked into the hall, only to see Inarba's space ship docked in the centre! "What on earth is going on?" Kazuto said. "We are all going back to earth, to use the bath house! Come on, get onboard!" Kazuto and Valkyrie got on, and the ship flew into space.

Three days later

Kazuto awoke to the sound of falling rain. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late. He walked out of his room; it had Val's stuff in it now, but they both slept in separate rooms. Kazuto wanted this until the proper marriage ceremony. He walked down the stairs, only to see the light on in the sitting room. That's when he heard the voice of Valkyrie, and everyone else. He walked in, walked straight past them and into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, and guzzled it down. He could feel everyone looking at him. So he put on his _I'm dead _face and turned around. Akina and Hydra shrieked, Val laughed and Rika just couldn't believe how stupid her brother could be. He started to laugh, and everyone else joined in suit. He then walked back to his room, snuggled up in his covers, and fell asleep. His dream, however, was not one he had experienced before. He was back in Valhalla, and Valkyrie Ghost was standing next to him, holding his hand. She also had the Key of Time sword in the other. Kazuto looked at her, then saw that she was bleeding, and that she was in immense pain. The next thing Kazuto saw, was his Valkyrie standing there, with the same look. Kazuto started to cry. When he awoke, Valkyrie was kneeling next to him, his hand in hers. "Kazuto dear, why was you crying?

I don't know, Val." Kazuto looked at the clock. It was now time to get up for school. _What a drag _He thought, sighing.

"I smile a little and hurt a little

Then I want to do all that I can for us

I will do the best I can

So we can celebrate our new memories together

As tomorrow nears what I am searching for

Like a lost child could be

Gentleness or happiness or courage or love

I wonder where the future is waiting for me

I can get there

And I will.

"_Hey guys, Rika here. Didn't think anybody would come back to this anime... anyway, Val – Q's back again and this time, she may really be in trouble! Wait, what do you mean, that bath powder? Big sister! Until next time! Now to study..."_

_Hey guys! Episode 1 down and out! What did Kazuto and Valkyrie do that night? Mabie you will find out in the next episode! Shock horror! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as the anime!_

_Minny_


	2. Episode Two: Soul Switcher

_Valkyrie Season 5 episode 2 Wing of Passion, Wing of Hope_

_"Dare mo fureta koto no nai kokoro no oku _

_knock, knock, hiraita._

_Kimi no honki tashikameru subemonai_

_sora no iro wo ima fuiuchi mitai na_

_one kiss kaeteku_

_shatsu no mukou kodou no hayasa shinjita_

_nando mo koi shitemo hajimari wa furuete iruno _

_"Mata ashita!"_

_furu te zutto miteta_

_konna shiawase mo konna namida mo_

_minna kimi ni sei ne_

_aenai hi no sabishisa wo shitta no_

_konna shunkan wo konna omoi wo tsunage_

_futari ni naru_

_kokoro wa kimeta hou e aruiteku"_

Kazuto opened the bathhouse at the same time as he always did. He knew every regular by heart, what the best temperature to set the baths at and how much to charge. He put the sign up, walked inside, gave his orders to Mrs. Sanada, walked through the men's bath and into the boiler room. That was when Valkyrie came jumping through the door. "Kazuto! Look what Mehm gave me!" It was an orb, filled with the same pink powder that had changed him into a child. The memory of Akina trying to kidnap him would never go away. He backed up, and Val stepped forwards and tripped, sending the orb high into the air. When it came down, Kazuto saw that it was cracked. Then he felt the powder was over himself. That was when He and Valkyrie both fell to the floor, in sudden 'thumps'.

Kazuto woke up, lying in Valkyrie's bed. "Are you ok Val?" Rika asked. Kazuto looked down at himself, only to see that he had become Valkyrie! Or at least, his soul got teleported into Val. That was when his body came crashing through the door. "Rika, would you mind leaving for 30 seconds?" She left. "I am so not used to running around with no boobs!" Kazuto's body cried. "And I'm not used to being a girl!" Kazuto Retorted. "So, same as last time? Three days?

Yeah.

Ok then, I'll have to show you how to operate the bathhouse. I can't close it again." Kazuto stood up, wobbling at first, but soon finding his feet. He walked to the door, Valkyrie doing the same. He walked to the pump room, and showed her what to do. He walked away, sighing, and wondering about how they had gotten themselves into this mess. Again. He told Valkyrie how to operate the pumps. "And no giving me a bad name! I don't want people thinking I'm a pervert!

But you are." He looked around, trying to find little Valkyrie. "Oh, Little Val can talk in your mind. Better get used to it." Kazuto sighed again. He walked out of the pump room, and back to his 'temporary' room. He threw himself on the bed, burying his head in the pillow. It was surprisingly soft. "What's wrong Kazuto?" Little Valkyrie asked. "Nothing. I just feel so hopeless in this body, I can't do the cooking, and I can't run the bathhouse or anything!

Just because you're in a woman's body does not mean that you can't do any of that, you just don't want to. You could get people to eat my cooking, and I could help run the bathhouse. It is all possible." Kazuto stood up, and walked to the door. If Val was giving him a good name, then he would give her a good name as well. He walked back downstairs, and everyone was trying to find Kazuto so he could cook. When they saw Val, however, they jumped at the thought of food, even hers. But they didn't know that Kazuto was inside Val's body, so it would be ok. "Anybody want some food?" This was a stupid question because everyone jumped at the name. Only Spot didn't, because he didn't want to eat her cooking ever again. Kazuto walked into the kitchen, put Valkyrie's apron on and got cooking.

Valkyrie was having a hard time. She couldn't find the pump to turn the water up! She ran out, trying to find Kazuto, and then stopped. She would have to find it herself, because she was in Kazuto's body! _Hey, Valkyrie, could you tell me where the pump for the hot water in the bath is? _No chance. She got Mrs. Sanada to close the shop, and walked into the eating room. There were plates of sausages, plates of curry and a bowl of rice at each seating point. Even spot was impressed by this. Valkyrie sat down at Kazuto's normal spot, and Kazuto sat in Valkyrie's normal spot. They all sat and ate quickly but quietly, and after the meal, everyone was thanking Kazuto, for his awesome cooking, and that he should cook more often. Val just smiled.

The next day, Kazuto started doing the laundry. Rika, Hydra, Mehm and Inarba all watched is shock. "What has happened to Valkyrie?" Rika whispered, looking at Hydra. "Why would I know?" That was when Akina walked around the corner. "Valkyrie! Doing the laundry! What on earth has happened to you?" Akina exclaimed, waving her hands in the air. Kazuto just smiled at her and continued on with the laundry. Valkyrie then walked out, and smiled at Kazuto. She then continued on her way. That was when Kazuto had a thought. _Oh god, what about school tomorrow? How will Valkyrie cope? Wait, isn't today Monday? NO! _Kazuto walked over to Valkyrie, pulled her aside and started to whisper. "You're supposed to go to school for me! I could get into trouble!

I'm so sorry, Kazuto. I'll get changed right away! Valkyrie ran into the house. "I'm sorry; Kazuto thought it was Sunday again.

Don't worry about it Val. We all make those mistakes" Akina said, looking at Valkyrie. "Did you come to pick Kazuto up?

Yeah, when he wasn't at school this morning, or rather, when the bell went, I was asked to go look for him." Akina said. Valkyrie came running out, with Kazuto's school uniform on. "God, Kazuto! Look at this! What did you do, throw it on the floor and walk all over it?" It was creased to hell. Kazuto summoned the key of time and used it to remove all the creases in it. "Thanks, Val. See you later!" Akina and Valkyrie said in unison. They both jogged off down the road. "Man, what a pain you can be Kazuto!" Little Valkyrie said, in a mocking tone. He just smiled at her. He then walked inside, and started to prepare lunch for everybody. _It wasn't my fault that you decided to throw all my clothes on the floor! _Kazuto thought. _And it wasn't my fault that you never cleaned them up! _Little Val retorted. _What! You can read my thoughts! _Kazuto thought. _Yep _Little Valkyrie said in his mind. _Oh! What is this! Kazuto you perv! _It wasn't Kazuto's fault he found Valkyrie so dam attractive. And it wasn't because of the chest size either. Even though that did play a part in it. Kazuto just sighed. _Don't worry. I won't tell adult Val what you think of me. You had better confess your feelings to her soon though! _

_I've already done that, Val._

_What! When!_

_I said it when we were on Mehm's space ship. _

_Oh. _Kazuto walked across the room, and started to make lunch.

Valkyrie was worried. Allot. She had managed to survive the day, but now, Valkyrie ghost was trying to kidnap her! She screamed, and Akina came running back in. She removed 4 of her seals and threw them at her. But Valkyrie ghost just threw them away like a feather in the wind. Valkyrie ghost looked at Kazuto and then whispered. "I want him back, Valkyrie. I won't tell anybody about your soul swap, but I will be back in 2 more days." She said before disappearing. Valkyrie just looked at Akina. They both walked home together in silence. When Val got home, she ran to Kazuto immediately, giving him a hug and telling him about Valkyrie ghost. _This is not good!_ Kazuto thought. He had made dinner, and they all sat down to eat. Everyone was still thrilled about Kazuto's cooking. Then Kazuto went to bed. It was a Monday so they didn't have to open the bathhouse today. But in the end, it was up to Val to decide. He heard his door open and then close, and he felt Val snuggling up beside him. They both fell asleep quickly.

The next day, when they all had to get up, there was a phone call from the school. Apparently there had been a fire and it was now burnt to the ground. The space ship that had crashed there, however, was not to be found. Kazuto sighed and put the phone down. _Only one more day of this! _He thought. _What, you don't like being Valkyrie Kazuto?_

_No, it's the fact that we have to swap bodies. It's so embarrassing! _He thought. He made breakfast for everyone, again, and everyone told him how good a cook he was. He just blushed and smiled. He walked outside, continuing to do the laundry. He hung out the futons, and everything else. "Ahem, Valkyrie. Could we please have a chat?" Mehm asked. "Sure" Kazuto said. They both walked inside. That was when Kazuto noticed the other 7 princesses were all there, watching. Valkyrie got a quick peek around the corner before the door closed. _Not good! _She thought, running to Mrs. Sanada. "Mrs. Sanada! I need your help!" Valkyrie said, now noticing that Kazuto never asked her for help. Ever. "Yes, what can I do for you royal son-in law?" She said, not thinking that Valkyrie was actually Kazuto. "Umm... never mind, actually! I forgot hahaha" She said before walking away. Mrs Sanada just looked puzzled.

Kazuto was starting to freak out. The stuff they were talking about, he had no idea on. Like, what renovations they should do to the royal palace and things like that. In the end, Kazuto couldn't handle it anymore. "Excuse me, but I'm not feeling too well. May I excuse myself and rest?

Yeah, sure, Kazuto." He freaked at the sound of his name. "What?" Hydra burst into laughter. "The look on your face! Priceless! Oh, come on, Valkyrie, It's not like we haven't pulled that prank on you before." Kazuto just chuckled and walked away. When he got to his room, he walked in, threw himself on the bed and tried to sleep. He would have to tell Valkyrie all of this tomorrow. _Why didn't you just ask me for help? _

_I don't know. I really don't know. _He said. He rolled over, thinking about their *unofficial* wedding night. That was when he remembered what he and Valkyrie did. He sighed. _At least it's not what I thought it was. _Kazuto thought before falling into a deep sleep. It was the same dream as the night before; except this time, he was lying on the table, and Kazuto was there, holding his hand and the key of time. Then it changed, and he couldn't make out the face. He awoke with a pant, sweat dripping off his forehead. He looked at himself. _I'm back, baby! _He thought. He walked to Valkyrie's room. He knocked, and then entered. He sat on her bed, and she opened her eyes. "Oh, what's wrong, Kazuto?

I've been having these dreams lately. They are the same, just from a different perspective. And, I remembered what we did that night. Intergalactic horse betting isn't that bad, you know." He continued to tell her about the meeting, and then he walked back into his room, falling asleep before even getting into the warm, inviting bed.

The next morning, Kazuto woke up with a yawn. He made breakfast, got ready and went to school. For the next 6 days, his life was moving nicely.

"Honno sukoshi waratte honno sukoshi kizutsuki

sorekara boku go ima bokura no tame ni

dekiru koto wo yaritai na

atarashii omoide wo yorokobi aeru you ni

ganbareru dake ganbarun da

ashita no soba de maigo ni natta

kodomo mitai ni tada sagashiteru mono wa

yasashisa dattari shiawase ya yuuki ya

ai kamo ne

mira wa doko de matteru ka na

tadori tsukeru yo

tadori tsuku no sa"


	3. Episode Three: First bite, First love

_"Dare mo fureta koto no nai kokoro no oku _

_knock, knock, hiraita._

_Kimi no honki tashikameru subemonai_

_sora no iro wo ima fuiuchi mitai na_

_one kiss kaeteku_

_shatsu no mukou kodou no hayasa shinjita_

_nando mo koi shitemo hajimari wa furuete iruno _

_"Mata ashita!"_

_furu te zutto miteta_

_konna shiawase mo konna namida mo_

_minna kimi ni sei ne_

_aenai hi no sabishisa wo shitta no_

_konna shunkan wo konna omoi wo tsunage_

_futari ni naru_

_kokoro wa kimeta hou e aruiteku"_

Kazuto walked through the lonely halls of his school. Part of it had been salvaged, and that were all the classes were to be held. But school was going to be closed anyway, so he didn't worry about a thing. He just continued walking, not noticing the pair of red eyes that glazed into his back. He reached the gate, walked out and spotted Akina. She froze, removed 4 seels and threw that at him. He ducked and looked behind himself, to see where they had hit. He didn't notice Valkyrie Ghost until he had looked at her. She stumbled backwards, and disappeared without a trace. Kazuto walked over to Akina, and thanked her. They both walked back to their houses, separating half way. Mrs. Sanada came to greet him on the way back. He smiled and walked back with her, lost in thought. _I thought we killed her... How can she still be alive? _Before Kazuto knew it, he was home. He walked upstairs, Valkyrie wondering what was wrong. He changed out of his school clothes, threw them onto the floor and changed into the bath house clothes. He walked downstairs, put the sign up, walked inside and gave his orders to Mrs. Sanada. He then walked outside, and climbed up a massive pole that had Bathhouse written on it. He stood at the top, looking over the city. Then he saw a person he recognised. It was a woman, but she went to his school. He didn't know her first name (Makka was her last name) and he climbed down after her. He didn't know why, but he followed her. Then she turned around and bit him. Her teeth penetrating into his skin. He froze, stiffened up then just slumped. He had blacked out a while ago.

When Kazuto woke up, Valkyrie was changing a towel on his head. He was laying on his bed, and the put his hand over his neck. Sure enough, there were marks from where Makka had bitten him. Valkyrie stared at him. "I can't believe it either, Kazuto. But one thing is for certain, that you will become a vampire." Kazuto almost screamed if it didn't hurt so much. Valkyrie stood up, walked to the door, and stood there. "Oh, a man called by today. He wanted to meet you when you have some free time... When you're feeling better, just come and get me." Valkyrie walked out of the room. Kazuto just cried, not caring if anybody walked inside. He could feel his humanity slipping away with each moment that passed. In the end, he wobbled out of bed and walked downstairs to Valkyrie. He had put his collar up, so nobody could see the bite marks. They walked for a bit, and Valkyrie stopped outside of a house. "He asked you to come alone, so I will wait here" She said. Kazuto nodded and walked inside.

The first thing that got him was the smell. The house was allot bigger on the inside, and there was 2 sets of stairs: one leading to the second floor and another leading to the basement. The ones to the basement were in both of the top corners of the room. The one leading to the upper floor was in the middle. It had a red carpet running the whole length of the upper stairs, then Kazuto could see it ran to the right and left at the top, probably taking him farther upstairs. He also noticed a typewriter in the left hand side of the room, next to the stairs. He walked over to it and saw that a note was attached to the inside. He removed it and looked at the paper. It had a picture and some writing on the back. _Who the hell uses a typewriter these days? _Kazuto thought. He then heard what sounded like a gun bullet coming from behind the stairs. He ran to it, and found a man in his late 20's laying down, his back propped against the wall. Kazuto ran over to him and looked at his wounds. "Hey! Are you ok?

Yeah..." Then man managed to say. He handed his gun to Kazuto and he freaked. "Please... Kill... Those freaks... Bravo team..." Was all the man said before he died. He was wearing the uniform of the special forces in his town: S.T.A.R.S. it was green. Kazuto closed the man's eyes and stood up, the gun in his hand, and he walked over to a door. It was shut, and had two places to put something. He walked back to the main door, as Valkyrie came running in. "Kazuto! People are starting to attack me!" Kazuto didn't know what she meant, so he walked over to the door and opened it, only to have a man shove his arm through the door. "Valkyrie! This way!" Kazuto shouted. He saw that there were a few doors upstairs, but he just took the one closest to himself, and burst through it, bruising his shoulder and tripping. Valkyrie ran in after him, slamming the door shut as well as she could. They were in a room, filled with paintings and a massive statue. Valkyrie could see something was in the statue. She grabbed it, and it was a map of the house they were in. It was a basement map. Kazuto walked over to a dresser that was blocking a hall. He pushed it aside and gulped as he looked down, stairs leading the way, but it was so dark he couldn't see anything past his face. Valkyrie walked over to him and looked down. Then she turned around and screamed. A woman in chains, her face (she wasn't too sure if it really was a girl) had something over where its face was supposed to be, and it had an old fashioned handcuff set over its hand. Kazuto took control, and pulled her down the stairs. Valkyrie couldn't hear anything coming after them, so Kazuto let her go and they both walked at their own pace. Kazuto knew he was at the bottom when a light was shined in his face. He heard a sigh of relief. Kazuto looked at the person. It was another S.T.A.R.S operative, but this was a woman. She was clad totally in blue, with a beret on her head. She was holding a gun just like the one he was holding. "Hey, what are you doing here! This is no place for kids..." She said. "We can't go back, miss" Kazuto said, raising his hands. "Where did you get that?" She asked. "A man in green gave it to me." She burst into tears at this point, and Kazuto didn't know what he had said to upset her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't reply. Kazuto now got a good look at where they were. It looked like a lab of some kind. He walked over to a door and looked inside. That was when a alarm when off. "Warning, Self destruction sequence initiated. All personnel please evacuate immediately." The message kept on repeating itself. The woman stood up. "Listen, I'm going to need your help. I-we need to get out of here. There is a door over there" She pointed around a corner. "Take it. You will be taken to a heliport. I will join you soon after. But I one last thing to do first." Was all she said before she ran off in the opposite direction. Kazuto and Valkyrie started towards the door the woman had told them about.

Jill valentine wouldn't, couldn't believe it. _Chris can't be dead. Can't be. _She said. She into 3 passwords and a door opened, and she ran through the hall, into another room. She cried when she saw her former comrade, Chris Redfield. "Jill! Your ok! What about Wesker?

Lets save that for later, for now let's get out of here!" Chris nodded and ran after her. "Hey Jill, do you have my gun? I gave it to a guy in an S.T.A.R.S uniform; it was to be set up so Wesker would thing I escaped.

No, but a kid does." She ran through some double doors, down a hallway and to an elevator.

Kazuto ran out onto the heliport. Then he heard something that made his gut do summersaults. "Warning. 3 minutes until detonation." Kazuto ran over to a door, and it was locked. Then the woman he had seen before ran over to him. He handed her the handgun he was holding. Then something burst out of the ground. The woman, a man, Kazuto and Valkyrie all turned to look at it. Valkyrie used the key of time and shrunk it, and then the man stepped on it. A helicopter was then heard in the distance. Valkyrie said bye to the S.T.A.R.S people and used the key of time to teleport them back to their house. When they arrived, a small earthquake could be heard. Then he realised that he didn't have the bite marks anymore. He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Kazuto walked the halls of his home. It was the day they closed: and to be honest, he didn't feel like opening anyway. Not after what had happened a few days ago. He was still shocked.

**ONE DAY AGO**

The Phone was ringing. Valkyrie thought it was another prank-caller, or asking about what the bath house offered. She picked it up, and in her normal cherry tone, said "hello, Tokino Bathhouse, how may I help you?

I would like you and Kazuto to meet me in 15 minutes downtown. Just you two." Then the person on the other end of the line hung up. She went and told Kazuto, and they both walked downtown, until they spotted the man in green and Jill. They jogged over. "You called?" Kazuto said. "Yes. We want to tell you about what had caused all of that… and some other things. Please, follow us" The man in green said. "Oh, my names Chris by the way. Chris Redfield." Kazuto remembered that name. They walked for about an hour, until they came to a shabby, rundown apartment. They walked inside. "This is our base. We use this to tackle umbrella… And other bio-weapon threats across the world. That was our latest mission." Chris walked into a living room and put some drinks down. He offered Valkyrie and Kazuto a seat, then sat Jill down, then himself. "Ok. Onto the main subject. That mess was umbrella's fault. They were creating virus's that could bring people back to life, or kill them, then revive them. The setback: you would be the living dead. This virus got out two days ago, and you happened to walk in when it was loose. At least you guys aren't infected.

How do you know?

You would have turned by now. Anyway, Wesker; that's our S.T.A.R.S leader, he betrayed us. He was using us to get data on those Bio-weapons… anyway, to cut a long stories short, Umbrella was fooling around with some dangerous stuff, our leader betrayed us and you got out in the nick-of time. Now…

Wait. Umbrella, the people who create the biggest and best medications in the world is trying to kill us now?

I knew you would say that… but you saw it for yourself. That thing in chains: that was once human, two. Now, not so much." Jill handed Kazuto a picture. It had a family of three; a little girl, a woman and a man. On the back it said: _William, Annett and Sherry_. Kazuto looked at Jill and Chris dumfounded. "William and Annett were the people who developed the T-virus and the G-virus. Sherry, we rescued her from a underground umbrella lab." Kazuto couldn't belive it. "Anyway, we just wanted you guys to back us up in making everything you saw, into the court room. What do you say?" Chris asked. "Ok, sure" Kazuto said. He stood up, shaking Chris's hand, and saying goodbye to Jill. "Call me when you're going in" Kazuto said, and they both walked outside, looking back on everything that had happened…


End file.
